A Thousand Miles
by lauriejay
Summary: A misunderstood boy, Sasuke, and a girl who just might change his life. Will she be able to stop him from leaving Konoha for good?


A Sasuke One-Shot dedication based on one of my best friends,

who was based off of Sasuke. Thank You.

**+A Thousand Miles+**

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_And you'd think time,_

_Would pass me by,_

_And you'd know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_So I can just see you,_

_Tonight…_

"I hate everything! Why does life have to be so hard damn it!?"

I was talking to my best friend Sasuke about how much we both hated the world deeply while walking through the forests of Konoha.

"Yea, life sucks! I mean like, I can never get any attention from anyone since my parents are dead."

Sasuke looked over at me and said "Yea, same here. All I have are the fan girls and you. I mean, I just hate everything."

I smiled at him and turned my head downward, watching the dry clouds of dust form as we walked.

"I wish that life was more fun. I never get to do anything I want to. Even if my parents aren't here, I have to run the family business and everything. It sucks."

He looked down the same as me until we both got to the door of my shop and we walked in, putting the open sign out by the window of the building.

Occasionally, Sasuke would help me run the shop and it made things so much easier. All of the fan girls would come in to see him and while they were there they would always buy something or 2. It was convenient for him to be there though; I always enjoyed a little company in being alone without anyone in my shop/apartment.

"Oh My God! Look! Its Sasuke!"

All the fan girls race in, screaming for Sasuke in their annoying high pitch voices.

"Shut up damn it!" Sasuke and I screamed in unison.

The girls just stared at Sasuke and laughed as they whispered about him. I felt sick to my stomach hearing 'Sasuke this and Sasuke that' Ugggh! It so pissed me off.

"Girls! If you want Sasuke… you need to buy more then 3 things!"

They all raced off looking for something they needed. Sasuke looked at me in a hatred way and I just laughed.

"Sorry Sasuke! Ha Ha! We just need the money! Then, you have no part in this anymore."

He looked down at the green tiled floor as all the girls came racing back to get to Sasuke first. I sat in thought, thinking about why all the girls like Sasuke when they have no clue what he's really like I mean… he's nice and funny and sweet and protective and we have almost everything in common and…oh shit….I think I like him.

'I cant like him! I mean….he's Sasuke! Everyone likes him! Even if I did like him…I would have no chance.' I felt Sasuke's gaze on me and I blushed then laughed again. The girls all tackled him 2 the ground.

"Damn it! Help me why dontcha! C'mon!"

I laughed more and then helped him get up after I was done laughing my head off.

A few hours after, the shops closing time

"Thanks for coming Sasuke. We really made a lot of money today too."

"Hnn…what ever…it's the least I could do ya know."

I watched Sasuke's facial expression. He seemed lost in thought so I snapped him out of his gaze.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Hnn!? Oh, yea…I'm fine."

I was curious about what was going on in his smart mind of his, knowing he's a ninja, he's probably thinking about murdering some guy. Probably his brother Itachi that I swore never to talk about.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking abou-" "Shut the hell up damn it!"

We looked at each other, me in shock how he screamed at me. Him, in shock at what just came out of his mouth.

"Look, I have a lot on my mind right now, okay? I'm sorry."

I knew there was something wrong I just knew it! But, it wasn't something normal; it was something that was harsh, and extreme. Only I could tell after knowing him for so long.

"O-o-okay Sasuke, but it's getting late, I feel a little tired and gross so I'm gonna' take a shower. I'll talk to you later. You know the way out."

I walked up the steps, tears forming in my eyes. I felt Sasuke's gaze upon me until I could no longer be seen from the ground level. Then, before I ran the shower, I heard the door slam shut and he was gone.

I ran over to the window watching him walk back to his lonely house, but he looked frustrated. He was always in a quiet mood, well not around me, and he has never EVER yelled at me before. Something must really be wrong.

I felt stressed. The only thing I wanted to do was relax and then go back out for a long walk alone around the forest and the gates leading out of Konoha. I was so tired and had a headache from thinking so much.

I ran the shower and let the steam escape into the whole room. I stood there just feeling the soft droplets of water overlap me. I sighed in relief and just relaxed myself under the hot water.

Later, after the shower…

"Uggh, I wanna just run away and never do any work ever again."

I was so tired but I was bored and didn't want to go to sleep, so I sat up and got my sandals on, ready to walk outside for time to think out in the fresh air.

The weather was warm yet a breeze made it chilly. I walked fully outside and headed towards the academy to see the cherry blossoms at night.

"Ahh, look at those stars and that full moon. It's a perfect night to walk around on."

Suddenly, there was a small wispy cloud that grew over the moon, making it dark and hard to see outside. I stood still as I almost reached the gates of Konoha when I saw then a shadow. The shadow was of a boy, and he looked very familiar, almost like I knew him.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

The shadow ignored and sat there, then after a while, began pacing back and forth though the grass. I decided to walk over to whoever they were and see if they were okay.

I silently crept by the figure and saw through the lights by the Konoha gates that it was none other then Sasuke himself.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here this late at night?"

He turned around fast and had a kunai in his hand, ready to attack. Once he saw my face, he lowered it and put it back in his kunai holster.

"Hnn…What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't frickin care who went 1st, just tell me."

His eyes had sadness in them and I could tell that he was more frustrated then before.

"I came here because I wanted to see the gates. I like coming here to see out beyond Konoha. Now you have to tell me why you're here."

He looked at me with hatred and sadness now mixed in. I couldn't stand it. He never looked sad…well he did…but not like this and I couldn't stand it.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Again, he gave you that glare, then, he looked down at the dark grass that almost looked like it shined in the light. His thoughts were focused on something, but I couldn't picture what.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it now…It's noth-" "Don't you dare say it's nothing! I'm worried about you! Just tell me the damn thing already!"

I interrupted him angrily. He stared at me in fear and then it quickly changed to anger.

"It's that I wanna leave this damn village to hunt down my brother and get away from here as fast as possible but something is holding me back and it's you damn it! It's your fault I can't go! You're holding me back! Damn it! Don't you see?!"

His face was flushed with anger and screaming made him breathe heavily. I blushed like crazy and he did the same. We were in silence, just staring at each other. I felt my body shaking rapidly and then, I couldn't bear it no longer.

"Sasuke! Please! Don't leave me! I need you here! Please…"

I broke down crying and my legs gave in, no longer hold me up. I fell to the ground and felt the tears rush down my face rapidly.

_Why am I crying so much? I know Sasuke's my best friend but, I can't stop crying. I don't know why._

I looked up and saw Sasuke sitting on a stone bench, with tears falling down his eyes for the first time I've ever seen. He looked at me, knowing somehow that I had my gaze on him, and smiled. He was smiling!

He sat up and came next to me, wiping my tears from my face with his soft hands. I looked up at him from my sitting position on the ground and he looked so amazingly good with the wind blowing his hair and the stars and moon in the back round.

"I'm sorry. I yelled at you. I don't know what happened. But, I think I have to leave. I'm…sorry."

I cried more, feeling horrible inside. Sasuke began walking towards the opening of the gates. My heart struck and my eyes opened wide.

_What the hell am I doing? Am I about to let my best friend run out of my life that easily? No. No. _"NO!"

Sasuke looked at me in surprise as he heard my desperate cry. I got up slowly feeling my body ache because of my broken heart.

"Huh…Sasuke…I…I…" I ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.

"I love you Sasuke! Please! Don't leave me!"

He looked at me while I held him tight. And then I felt something wrap around me, his arms. He smiled at me and I relaxed my body, but made sure my legs held me up. We stared into each others eyes. Deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

'_What is this feeling? I...don't know what it is…I think…it's love.'_

"I… Love you too. I always have. Just not noticing it until now was a big mistake. I love you…you're the happiness behind me smiling…that's why I cant leave…love…is holding me back."

He smiled at me and again wiped another tear from my cheek. I felt his breath embrace lightly over my lips. Then, space between us became thin and finally, there was no space at all.

_I'm kissing Sasuke?! This is like…I don't know!_

He slowly began to diverge away from my lips and I could no longer feel his heartbeat against my chest.

"I...I have to go…I'm sorry."

I cried again, feeling like a wimp who can never do anything for themselves.

"Sasuke…just be careful…don't die…and come back to me. I need to see your face after a while."

We both smiled…yet Sasuke's smile was sadder then mine.

"I would walk a thousand miles for you. Don't worry." He kissed me carelessly on my lips, like a feather touching me from the sky.

"I love you! And I'll be back! I promise!"

He voice got more distant as he screamed good-bye. His shadow disappeared beyond the gates from the brightly shining moonlight.

"A thousand miles…ahh…I'm gonna' miss him…"

I walked home alone quietly and watched the moon's radiant shine gleam over into the shops windows. I walked inside, dragging my feet up the steps and plopping onto my bed. I slowly fell asleep, thinking about the distance between Sasuke and I and all the good times from back then till now, seeing him lastly, in my dreams.

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_And you'd think time,_

_Would pass me by,_

_And you'd know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_So I can just see you,_

_Tonight…_

Thank You All! Please Comment Me !!

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, wish i did, but i dont. Just being imaginitive. .


End file.
